SINS
by Kiri Ketchup
Summary: Life has twisted us to a place where we no longer know where we a going, Don't let us get swallowed up in this world of SIN as for the girl of innocence to bear a child with the devil son, Will cause the end of the Human race.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

this is one of the stores i actually thought about the others were just for fun hehehe. this is just the prologue so if you want me to update pls review loads gives me the strength to super story writer and make you happy -

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! **_i wish till peanuts fly._

* * *

SinsPrologue

6 sins one must not commit Pride, Violence, Envy, Sloth, Lust and Gluttony.

" I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!!!" screamed a women in anguish, everything Had been taken away from her, tears spilled out the corners of Her eyes remembering her husband. She bit her lips with Determination she stood up even though badly injured and Covered in blood, using her whole body she shielded the door that led to her precious daughter. She looked with hatred at the Dark shadow that stood in front of her, "ha, what will a mere? Human like you do, you were foolish enough to break the rules Between heaven and hell, this is your punishment" said a deep Chilly voice, the woman gasped, pain shot through her body, she Grasped her throat feeling her lungs closing up. She closed her Eyes thinking about the first time holding her daughter "MIKAN!!" she screamed.

Mikan bolted straight up; breathing heavily she looked around her dark empty room.

She signed running her hand through her messed up hair 'why does she keep having

those dreams? Who was that women crying her name? What did that other person Mean by breaking the rules?' she felt shivers run down her back just thinking about it.

She shacked her head, it was all just a dream couldn't be real.

She looked by her bedside checking what time It was 'eh' she thought "WHAT!!!!" she screamed she

jumped out of bed tripping over herself she landed in her box of clothes, she dragged Herself to the window dragging her curtains open.

"KYAAAAA" she screamed with pain the sunlight blinded her sensitive eyes.

Mikan then puffed her cheeks and with one whole breath she screamed, "WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

Totally to easily forgetting about her constant similar dream, but you see the real dreams are about to start…

* * *

Ways to force people to review 1. BY FORCE!!! 2. Bribing them pls

Pls Pls pls review if you do not you won't get a Cookie

I AM THE PEANUT QUEEN!! YOU COMMNERS pls pls review -

Jei-mei: Yeah! -whipers- don't

: do it out of pity

Me: Hey your suppose to be my friends

- me chasing them into the sunset throwing peanuts and cheese at them-


	2. Introducing the Crew

Hey...

scratch what said if i left it i wouldn't have updated. sooo you guys better review More!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok.

* * *

Mikan legged it to school as fast as she could -Sign- she pursed her lips in to a thin line. Next time she would wake up early, she wasn't going to give up.

"ahh.." said Mikan when she finally got to school a bunch of girls was in here way 'huh' she thought inching her head she thought she was late.

"KYAAAAAA!" screamed all the girls Mikan jumped from the all of the sudden out burst.

Mikan saw a familiar raven hairstyle, stars started showing in Mikan's eyes she grinned "Hotaru!!" she shouted pushing her way through the crowd.

Everyone gasped as Mikan bumped into some one; she looked up finding herself looking into tantalizing blood red eyes.

"You aren't Hotaru," she murmured innocently to herself.

The boy with the red eyes grinned showing only Mikan the little fangs.

"No. I'm not Hotaru, dear Mikan" he said in a deep husky voice using his fingers he lifted her face closers to him.

" I'm Natsume Hyuuga" he said his small fangs gleaming in the sun just as bright as his red eyes giving it the effect that blood would drop out any minute.

Mikan felt and unfamiliar shiver go through her body, the heat rising.

Mikan couldn't take the heat and ran into the crowd oblivious to the glares shot her way.

She ran out the crowd to the schools forest, she turned around to see if anyone was following her no one was, she signed with relief.

Mikan took in deep breath to calm her heartbeat, she looked around and she gasped at the beautiful sight.

The Trees looked so lushes and green it was breath taking.

Just to make the scenario even better the pink sakura leaves fell down glittering, telling us that summer is finally here leaving us the beautiful scent.

Mikan breathed it in signing 'Natsume Hyuuga huh…' she shaked her head 'I couldn't have seen those fangs it. It must have been the trick of light'

Bring Bring – she gasped hearing the school bell.

She ran towards her school building. Mikan came in opening the door panting "Ohayo! Everyone" she said she smiled with such a radiant beautiful smile everyone turned to look at Mikan "morning Mikan" "morning" were all the replies everyone gave.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was violently shot to the wall by Hotaru's Baka gun.

Mikan groaned "itai" she murmured in pain as she hugged Hotaru "Your late you Idiot" said Hotaru coldly.

"Sorry Hotaru" she said signing looking up apologetic into the cold stoic Purple eyes.

Mikan Grinned squeezing Hotaru tighter she gushed "KAWAII!!!".

Everyone sweat dropped. What was so cute about that?

BAKA BAKA BAKA

**5 mins Later**

Narumi came waltzing in the class smiling like a fool.

"Good Morning! Mylovelybeautifulinnocentstudents" he said in a singsong voice.

-Dust ball rolls by-

Narumi laid on the fall depressed by his none responsive students.

"Ohayo Narumi- sensei" said an angelic voice (to Narumi) "Mikan!" he sobbed crying tears of joy " at least one student loves me".

"Anyway class, I guessed you guys have heard about the commotion from the school gates" he said seriously.

All the girls started giggling accept from Mikan who gasped and Hotaru.

" Well" said Narumi smiling " Those students who caused all that commotion are going to be… are CLASSMATES!!" he said happily.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" was the sound that filled that classroom.

It Took a while till Narumi was able to calm the class down (well mostly the girls) .

"you can come in" said Narumi who was also excited.

Everyone gasped as the three Good-like creatures walking eleglantly to the front.

"would you guys like to -

Narumi was cut short by a blad headed boy "We already know what to do PANSY!" said the boy violently.

"My names Mucho" he said gruffly, Mucho had very blood shot and violent looking eyes that sent fear down evey ones body.

When he set his eyes on mikan he just kept looking at her.

Mikan blushed with embarssement, "My names koko -crunch- -crunch- nice to meet ya" said a blond spiky head boy who was eating like four things at the same time.

He grinned at Mikan.

Everone gasped at the last one even Mikan "Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga".

But the thing was they weren't really looking at anyone but Mikan as if they were introducing themselves to her strange huh...

* * *

Seeya pls don't forget to review i accept any (pls don't flame) won't be able to take it...

love,

Kiri Ketchup

(don't you dare try eating me) I_I

you guys know i love u -


	3. Everthing comes to Place

Hi

Thanks for the reviews you see i need you guys the more reviews i get the more i update trust meeeeeee!

-

* * *

Mikan Shifted in her seat slightly confused. how did Natsume, Koko and Mucho become all her partners at the same time.

"O.K class, since we have some new students we all need to introduce yourself and be as nice as possible… sol I'll leave you to it CHERIO!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Narumi's bluntness.

Mikan turned around to face her new _partners_ "Hi!! My names Mikan Sakura" she said radiating another one of her beautiful smiles.

"We know," said Natsume who was smirking, Mikan blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey Mikan, I've ermm must get my ermm grandma her birthday present so could you take my place at cleaning duty" said Kei.

It was pretty obvious that, that Kei was lying. But you see Mikan was too dum and dense to realize that.

"Ermm sur -

"FUCK OF, BASTARD!!! DO IT YOUR SELF!!!" shouted mucho grabbing the Kei violently by his collar.

A trickle of sweat ran down the Kei's forehead "s-s-sorry I'll do it myself" he said running off.

"HAHAHA" laughed Koko while chewing his baguette "did you see his face HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Mikan just sat that utterly confused (again), Natsume looked at her expression and said " Your so _stupid_. Can't you see he was lying to you, he was trying to _use _you."

Mikan gasped she felt a sharp pain in her head "Mikan" Mikan looked up suddenly the pain disappeared as she found herself looking into Blue aqua eyes 'Ruka' .

"Uh hi Ruka…" she said massaging her forehead; Natsume glared a deathly glare at him.

Ruka ignored it and said, "You didn't look so well so I came to see if you were o.k."

"Well, I'm fine now thanks." She said smiling "Yeah you can go now" Snarled Mucho.

Ruka smiled at Natsume "well o.k." He walked out the classroom.

-Bring- -bring- Ruka picked up his phone grinning evilly " yeah… their here." He said darkly he grinned 'this was going to be fun' he thought.

"Hyuuga, we need to speak _now,…" _said Hotaru sharply having an irritating look in her eyes.

Natsume ran his hand through his hair, making all the girls squeal.

"Hurry up Baka, if you waste any more time –

"Hn, I heard the first time" said Natsume darkly

He got up and went outside with Hotaru.

Mikan turned to Koko and Mucho " do you guys know what they're talking about?" she asked concerned.

Both of them shrugged saying, "dunno".

**Outside Classroom**

"You failed Imai, so I don't know what you want to talk about when you have no right to speak at all" said Natsume bluntly.

Hotaru turned around "Your Dad gave me another chance, (facing Hyuuga she said) she aren't as weak as you think, that's means you could fail to… and don't forget there's the other side as well"

Natsume leaned on the wall staring at Mikan through the door window, "I've got everything in control _Imai _I don't need your _pathetic _advice and I suggest you keep this in your stubborn mind, I'm the leader in this mission" he snapped harshly.

Hotaru grunted and said "yes, but at least take in this advice, you made it to obvious to the other side what were here for, making them one step ahead of us, we need to do things slowly one by one" she said staring Natsume right in the eye " Whatever Imai".

* * *

Pls review

Love Kiri Ketchup 3

* * *


	4. Clues

* * *

Hey, I feel really bad not updating in ages so here is like half a chap LOL Love u all pls review (btw going to be a change of plot_.)_

* * *

_**Natsume lay on her bed; I lucid look in those tantalizing eyes "Strip. Now."**_

* * *

Hotaru managed to get Mikan alone at lunchtime, "What's the matter Hotaru?" Mikan asked innocently her hazel eyes wide with worry.

_Don't leave me, don't disappear._

"Mikan…."

Mikan gave a reassuring smile "what ever it is im here for you okay."

_Not for long._

"Mikan~" cried a sing-song voice .

Mikan turned around and saw Koko eating something _again._

"Ah" Mikan bolted up "GOMEN!" she cried "im such an idiot" she bowed.

Koko gave one of those lazy grins and said "its o.k. **Munch** we found you now, come on Natsume's waiting for us"

"Hai"

Mikan ran after Koko totally forgetting Hotaru was there.

_This is for the best._

* * *

**BANG**

Natsume fist connected to the wall a inch away from Ruka's Face "What the FUCK are you doing here?" said Natsume with a calm but menacing tone.

Ruka eyes widened with fake innocence "Why are you acting violent Hyuuga-san I merely came here to take what was rightfully mine" he said calmly his eyes icy cold.

A hiss came from Natsume's mouth "she's mine."

His fangs where coming out and eyes where glowing an aluminous colour, the clouds began to cover up the sky.

Things where getting Dangerous.

"You're so short tempered, and already showing you true form…how boring."

Taunted Ruka.

Natsume hissed.

"W-whats going on?" cried a weak voice

Both of them froze.

Natsume dragged his hand out, his face now completely blank "Don't get your brain in a twist, we were just talking."

Ruka gave a reassuring smile "yeah…. Talking.

Mikan nodded rather blankly, "I-I think im going to-

Mikans body was about to hit the ground when Natsume catches her with his arm.

"Well that went well" laughed Koko, in reply he got chilly stares "You're dead in my world Koko Dead."

Koko shivered, crap he was in trouble.

* * *

"I don't think he will be able to handle this on his own…do you sir?"

"Of course not."

"Then why don't we go and assist him…. Sire"

A dark chuckle.

"You troublesome bunch"

…

"How about we make this more interesting?"

* * *

Do you believe In Angels?

If devil exist…don't the other mythical creatures exist to?

How long will humans live in their own lies?

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Prophecy**_

_She gave birth to a son, a male child, who is to rule all the nations with a rod of iron. Her child was caught up to God, and to his throne._

_He performs great signs, even making fire come down out of the sky to the earth in the sight of people.  
_

_He deceives people who dwell on the earth because of the signs._

_He was granted to do in front of the beast; saying to those who dwell on the earth, that they should make an image to the beast who had the sword wound and lived.  
_

_It was given to him to give breath to it, to the image of the beast, that the image of the beast should both speak, and cause as many as wouldn't worship the image of the beast to be killed.  
_

_He causes all, the small and the great, the rich and the poor, and the free and the slave, to be given marks on their right hands, or on their foreheads; and that no one would be able to buy or to sell, unless he has that mark, the name of the beast or the number of his name.  
_

_Here is wisdom. _

_He, who has understanding, let him calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man._

_His number is****_**666**.


End file.
